Tool holders of the double ratcheting type have been known for a long time. However, their system to reverse the ratcheting direction is very often complicated and difficult and awkward to use.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 270,516 dated Jan. 9, 1883 to Turner and entitled "Ratchet Drill", to change ratcheting direction, the levers A on each side of the handle M must be operated to selectively actuate two different pawls P.
In U.S. Pat. No. 828,026 dated Aug. 7, 1906 to Garrigus and Golling and entitled "Tool Holder", the pawl member 7, 8 must be rotated about its longitudinal axis through 180.degree. in order to change ratcheting direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 929,036 dated Jul. 27, 1909 to Smith and entitled "Ratchet Die-Stock", there are two pawl members 20 located on opposite sides of the handle and which must be selectively moved and locked and unlocked from respective rings 22 on opposite sides of the handle.
In all these known prior arrangements, it is rather awkward to change ratcheting direction, a serious drawback when this direction must be changed frequently during use.